Soccer Love and Something Else
by Cheerful-Cherry
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a new transfer student from America. In her American high school, she is known as the best girl soccer player ever, maybe the best in her state. But when Sakura finds out that there is no girl’s soccer team at her new school, what will
1. Moving and Unpacking

Summary -

Sakura Kinomoto is a new transfer student from America. In her American high school, she is known as the best girl soccer player ever, maybe the best in her state. But when Sakura finds out that there is no girl's soccer team at her new school, what will she do? Of course, Sakura is determined to set a team up. But not without Syaoran Li, the cold, mean, and popular cute guy, also the captain of the boy's soccer team, getting in her way. What will happen? Don't ask me. I'm just the author. Read it for yourself. AU S+S

Just putting up the whole summary.

_Italics are thoughts._

Soccer Love and Something Else

By: Cheerful-Cherry

Chapter 1: Moving and unpacking

_Why am I moving again? Oh yeah, Dad's new job. _Sakura thought sadly. _I'll miss my soccer team. _She sighs and drifts off to sleep.

That was Sakura Kinomoto. She's 17 years old and has auburn hair and emerald eyes. She's about 5'4" and has an athletic figure. At her old high school she was known as one of the best soccer players. Her team has won many titles.

Sakura woke up and just in time too. The arrival announcement just came on. _Well Iguess I'm here. As soon as I start school, I'm joining the soccer team._ She thought as the plane landed and came to a stop.

She gathered her stuff and walked out of the plane. Her other family (dad and older brother) is already here. She walks through the gate and is suddenly grabbed into a hug. Realizing who it is Sakura hugs back.

"Hello, Dad. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Sakura. How was your flight?"

"Well… lonesome, boring, tiring, and all together…" She paused and the responded, "It was fine."

A man, who looked about in his late 20s, has dark as night brown hair and eyes came up to her and said, "Hey Kaijuu, hope you didn't terrorize the passengers and staff."

Sakura swiftly kicked him in the leg and glared at him. The dad, Fujitaka, shook his head and told them to settle down.

"I'm a soccer player, you know Touya. I have a good kick."

Fujitaka sighs ready to tell bad news. "Sakura, about soccer…"

He quickly got cut off by Sakura, "Don't worry Dad. Once I start school, I will join the soccer team."

Fujitaka slumped his shoulders but said anyways, "Like I knew you would, Sakura. Well let's get going."

They walked out of the airport and went to their new house.

The Kinomoto family arrived at the new house. _Wow,_ thought Sakura, _nothing like our house in America._ The house was not big but not too small. IT is two stories and has a high roof. There were a couple of cherry blossom trees and a big, green, and open space, which Sakura instantly knew what to do on that. It wasn't really close to any other houses either, unlike where she lived in America. The walls were a creamy yellow color and had a big white door. She loved the outside of the house and couldn't wait to go inside. I guess it won't be too bad if I get to live here. She thought blissfully.

Sakura and her family continued their way into their new house. Again they were amazed. The walls were again a creamy color. There was white trim around the edges, matching the door. There was a huge living room with their furniture and boxes already there. There was a big kitchen too. And this is good because this family loves to cook.

Sakura wandered upstairs and took note of different things, like how big the stairs were. She had to calculate how long it would to take her to run down them, since she was late every morning. She shook her head and realized she had to do math in order to calculate.

She finally got up the stairs, opened a door at the end of the hall, and instantly knew it was hers. It was pale pink with some cherry blossom trim. All her furniture and boxes are already here just like in the living room. She walked over to her bed and sat on it. Sakura smiled and got back up.

"Time to unpack." She said to herself and started to unpack.

She placed everything in its right place. She had about 20 metals and trophies. She found tacks to hang the metals up and placed the trophies on her dresser.

She finally got done with everything and walked out of her room. She hopped down the stairs 2-by-2 and wandered to the kitchen. She saw everything unpacked and grabbed a glass and helped herself to a glass of ice cold water. Fujitaka walked in a moment later than Sakura.

"Hi Dad, all done unpacking?"

"Yep, all done. I'm too tired to cook, so I'll order some take-out."

"Ok, fine by me." Said a voice behind Sakura, "but the Kaijuu might get fat off of all the fatty foods. Oh wait, she is already fat."

He started laughing and then winced in pain.

"Dam, Sakura, settle down."

"Well I'm not a Kaijuu nor am I fat!" Sakura yelled, glaring at him.

Indeed she was right about not being fat. She was actually pretty skinny.

She turned to her dad and said, "Taco Bell for dinner tonight, please."

"I'll see if they even have one here."

_I sure love those tacos!_

Fujitaka called around and found a Taco Bell nearby. He ordered and they waited for their food.

(An: just making this up. Don't know if Taco Bell is in Japan.)

They finished up dinner and Sakura said goodnight to her family. I must get my sleep.

_First day of school tomorrow, can't be late._

She got ready for bed and did all the normal stuff. She walked back to her room, closed the door, and got in her bed. She reached behind her and set three alarm clocks (Lol!) and then laid back down.

_I wonder what school is like._

This thought was the last one she had before she drifted off to sleep.

AN: Well that was the first chapter. How was it? I'm sorry about not updating my other story. I feel so bad but I kept on getting ideas about this fic, so I typed this chapter instead. :cries: Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry. :wipes the tears and smiles a little.: Must go now. Sorry about that. Please R+R!


	2. School and Finding Out

_Italics are thoughts._

Soccer Love and Something Else

By: Cheerful-Cherry

Chapter 2: School and Finding out

It's early in the morning and you can hear the bird chirping their greetings to each other. The sun just came out and you can see dew on the green grass. But suddenly you hear ringing and beeping coming from a window of a house. The ringing and beeping would be Sakura's three alarm clocks. And yes, I said three, she's a very heavy sleeper.

_RINGRINGRINGRINGRINGRINGBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP_

"Shut up! Shut up!" Said Sakura as she thrashed her arms around.

Eventually, her arms connected with her clocks and they fall to the floor. One was still going off and the other two appeared to be broken. She grabs the covers and pulls it over her head. She opens her eyes a little and realizes something.

_CRAP! School! _

She throws her covers off and quickly gets out of bed. She quickly takes a shower, gets dress, and gathers her school stuff within 10 minutes. She runs downstairs and arrives at the breakfast table. She turns toward a picture frame and smiles at it. "Good morning, Mom!" She turns back to the table and notices her brother.

"Geez, Kaijuu. You made such a racket this morning that I almost spilled my coffee." Touya told her with a smirk on his face.

"Or maybe, you saw your reflection in your drink, saw how ugly it was, and that's why you almost spilled it." Sakura replied.

"Sakura, that's quite enough. You too, Touya." Said Fujitaka as he places their plates down. "Now eat you two. Sakura, you have school, remember?"

"Sh-" Sakura got interrupted by Fujitaka's glare. Sakura laughed nervously and gulped down her food.

"I'm going now. See you later!" She ran to the front door grabbed her skates and soccer things, just in case.

Sakura started going toward school as she thought about what it's going to be like at school. _I really hope they have a good soccer team. Oh and I hope there aren't a lot of girls who are fake and like the bachelor girls.. with their high-pitched giggles and Oh-My-God expressions. Ew.. just thinking about them gives me shivers. They also gave me a lot laughs. Some of them are so stupid. Oh well. _

Sakura skated under some cherry blossom branches and she was amazed at the beauty of them. _Cherry blossom trees are so pretty when they are in full bloom. _

She was paying too much attention to the trees and not what was in front of her, so she collided with someone.She screamed a little and they both fell to the ground. She blinked as her hand touched the person's chest and she got up quickly. She blushed and bowed a little.

"I am so very sorry. I should have been watching the path in front of me."

"Don't worry about it." The person said calmly.

Sakura stood up straight and looked the person. The person was male. _Well I knew he was male from when I touched his chest. Nice chest though… hehe no bad thoughts, Sakura._

"I'm Eriol Hiirazawa, nice to… bump into you." The guy smiled and laughed a little. ((An: Thought it was Syaoran, did you? HAHAHA nope. Haven't decided about him yet.))

_Is this guy laughing at me? What nerve. _

Eriol Hiirazawa is a guy who has blue hair and bluish-purple eyes. He was muscular but not that muscular, but you know just right. He has on what looks like a school uniform. He has on black pants that reached an inch above the ground with a black belt around his waist. He had on black dress shoes that look like they are made of leather. The shirt is a white button-up and she could see the top two buttons of it unbuttoned. On his left breast pocket was something like a school logo. It has a wolf surrounded with three different colors: teal, black, silver. ((An: Sorry about this author note but that school logo is my school's, isn't it cool? Lol))

Sakura gave him a smile and offered her hand to him. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I just transferred here from the USA and I'm going to West Tokyo High School. Nice to meet you."

"Lovely to meet you, Kinomoto. I hope we can be good friends." He raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it.

Sakura blushed. "Why, Mr. Hiirazawa, that was a British custom you just did. But I must say you look Japanese."

Eriol returned her hand and smiles charmingly. "I'm half-British and half-Japanese. Oh and you don't have to call me Mr. Hiirazawa, just Eriol is fine."

"Well then Mr. I mean Eriol, by all means call me Sakura."

Eriol bowed to her. "It would be a pleasure to call a beautiful lady by her given name."

Sakura blushed again and silently wondered if this guy is real or not. _Hm… I wonder what school he goes to... OH MY GOSH! SCHOOL!_

"Eriol, I just realized something.." "What?" "Um.. school's about to begin."

Eriol cursed under his breath. "I go to West Tokyo High too. I'll show you a short cut that only my cousins and I know. Come on, follow me!"

He started running and Sakura followed him.

They finally arrived at the school. Sakura looked at the school with amazement. West Tokyo High is a huge school. You could almost call it a small college. Supposedly, there is a middle school a block away. They walked inside and Eriol directed her to the principal's office. "Here you go, Sakura. The principal will give you your schedule and answer any questions you have. I'll see ya later. Bye."

"Thanks for everything, Eriol and goodbye." "You're welcome, Sakura." He walked away.

Sakura walked into the office and looked around. It was pretty big. There is a lady sitting close to the door with computer. Sakura dubbed her the front office lady. Front office lady was sort of chunky and probably in her middle forties. She has brown grayish hair and a suit on. Sakura thought back to the Front office lady in America. _Front office lady always wore a school tee shirt and some nice pants at my old school. Guess it's different here._

Sakura walked up to Front office lady.

"Oh hello, dearie. What do you need?" The lady said noticing Sakura.

"I just transferred here from America and I need to get my schedule."

"Oh welcome then. Just a second." Front office lady got up and went to an office to the right. She said something and then went to another room. She finally came back and gave Sakura something. "This is your uniform. Mr. Yamimoto will see you soon. While you wait, please go put your uniform on." Front office lady went back to work on her computer.

Sakura stood there stunned, holding the uniform in her hands. She looked down at the uniform and blinked. _What the? What the freak is this thing?_

She went out and found a bathroom. She went into a stall after looking at some girl applying too much makeup on. _This school is starting to scare me. A freakin' uniform? A strange front office lady? And now a girl with too much makeup on? My worst nightmares have come true. Now let's hope this uniform is at least decent._

She quickly pulled on the uniform and walked out of the stall. "What the? Hell no, I'm not wearing this. This is crap." Said Sakura with a mortified expression.

She is in a button-up shirt just like Eriol's but there were slight changes. It has the school logo on it. She has on a black school skirt that went to her knee. She remembered back to the girl in the bathroom and realized that girl had her skirt rolled up.

_Stupid girl. Why is she giving guys a chance to look up her skirt? This shirt is trying to choke me. Screwed up school I swear. Next thing I know there is no soccer team. No soccer team, what a laugh. _Sakura unbuttoned two of the buttons and felt a little better.

She started walking toward the office again and once again bunked into someone. I guess this is just not her day. Sakura kept her hands away from the person's chest and didn't want to repeat anything like before. She quickly got up and bowed. She mumbled something about this is the second time she blocked into someone. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bunk into you. I guess I was too into my thoughts."

She heard the person squeal and she looked up. Sakura could have sworn there were stars in the person's eyes. The person was a girl that looked about the same age as her. She has black hair that goes to her waist, has amethyst eyes, and she is very pretty. She has on the same uniform as Sakura.

"You are so KAWAII! Oh my gosh, I have to get you on videotape." She got out her video camera and started taping. "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Sorry, I have a habit of taping cute things and you are just so KAWAII! And it's ok about bonking into me. Oh, I heard you mumble about bumping into someone else, who was it?"

"Oh, it was Eriol Hiirazawa. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you, Miss Daidouji." Sakura extended her hand.

Tomoyo looked at her hand and then finally shook it. "Ah.. Eriol Hiirazawa. He's my loveable, charming, hot boyfriend. I hope he didn't cause any trouble. Oh and nice to meet you, Kinomoto."

_He has a girlfriend? Oh well, guess he'll just be my friend then._

"No, no. No trouble at all. He just introduced himself and he showed me to school and the office. You don't have to call me Kinomoto. Sakura is fine by me. I thought I heard the bell ring, why are you out of class?"

"Ok then, call me Tomoyo. Oh, I was called down to show around a new transfer student. And I'm guessing it's you since I've never seen you before. We better go to the principal's office."

"Ok." They walked over and inside the office. They walked up to Front office lady and cleared their throats.

"Oh hello, dearies. Miss Kinomoto, you can go to the principal's office now and Miss Daidouji, just wait here till he tells you to come in."

The girls wave a see ya to each other and Sakura walked into the office, a little nervously.

"Um.. hello?"

"Ah, you must be Sakura Kinomoto. Welcome to West Tokyo High School. Please take a seat." She took a seat in front of him. "I see you already have your uniform on, good good. Um.. Oh yes? Miss Kinomoto?" Noticing Sakura's hand rose.

"Um.. principal, sir, do I have to wear this stupid uniform? I mean could you at least give us some shorts or pants like the guys have?"

"Miss Kinomoto," said Principal Yamimoto very sternly, "I do not appreciate you degrading the school's uniforms. Teenagers these days, I swear… These are some of the finest uniforms in whole Japan." Principal Yamimoto glared at her and printed something out. "Here is your schedule. The classes and teachers on the left and the time for the classes are on the right. Your school id is on the top along with your grade, which now you are entering the 12th grade. Congratulations..." He said smugly. "Do you have any Other questions?" He said stressing the word other.

"Why, yes I do. Thanks for asking. I was wondering how the soccer team is here. You know the rank and everything."

"The soccer team is the best in Tokyo and I might I add the whole country. They have won many state titles among the years. Our captain is Syaoran Li and he is the best in the whole country."

"I see, what about the girl's soccer team?" Sakura asked frowning a little.

Principal Yamimoto shook his head and replied, "We have no girl's soccer team, Miss Kinomoto."

"**WHAT**?"

AN: End of Chapter 2. Took me a while. : Looks at angry reviewers: Oh-no: bows her head: I'm so very sorry about not updating in a while. School was a pain in my butt. Plus I'm in the marching band. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Lol sorry. Well I better go now. R+R please!

P.S. I am actually almost done with the next chapter of my other story. Be on the look-out.


End file.
